Bunker-R armor
Bunker-R variant The R variant of the Bunker armor, R standing for Ranger, was an experimental unit developed by the Grand Duchy as a shock trooper that could be deployed from orbit. Originally it was planed to be a backup unit for the Bunker-C's in the Karadachia conflict, but due to issues with cloud cover making precise orbital assistance impossible the idea was never able to be put into production. The idea had been shelved but not forgotten and worked on as a pet project from time to time. When the Grey fleet crisis occurred in 351 DoS it was realized that the Grand Duchy may posses a massive advantage in naval warfare against the Republic of Judecen but lacked a sufficient way to destroy tanks swiftly and efficiently. Landing their own tanks or other anti-tank units would take to long when their transports could be quickly knocked out of decent. The idea of the Ranger was brought back up and the project was given a green light. However it wouldn't have a working model complete until a year after the crisis. The project would under go a long test phase to test out it's neuron connection that would allow the pilot to control it with much more efficiency then any bunker armor before. Technology that would later go into the Mass Alliance's Amell fighter. At the outbreak of the Serpent war in 377 DoS over 2000 Rangers were operational with an additional 300 still in production. By the time the Grand Duchy entered the war in full they had 2700. Weapons G-805 assault cannon A large bull pup designed rifle using a large 75mm explosive shell and carrying a magazine of 45 rounds. The gun was made to level the playing field and can eliminate any infantry dumb enough to not take cover. C-45 Shield A thick shield used to protect themselves or smaller units attacking along side. It uses re-enforced graphene to make penetration near impossible however the kinetic force is not absorbed. Anti-material rail gun A larger rail gun armed with anti-tank rounds or armor piercing rounds. Able to punch through most heavy equipment in a single shot, requires a large power consumption in order to fire. Chest mounted 15mm machine gun A machine gun mounted in the main chest area next to the pilot. To ensure that the Ranger is never caught with both hands unable to react a small holdout weapon was installed in the chest, similar to an aircrafts machine gun. Stowed rockets The Ranger makes use of 16 quick fire rockets stored on the sides of the shoulders with an additional 12 mounted within the shoulders. Special features Engine fairings In order to fall from high atmosphere or low orbit the Ranger has multiple engines on it's body, even still these are not enough to slow it's decent and it requires additional fuel and a few extra thrusts to slow it after atmospheric entry. These fuel tanks and boosters are detached before final burn in order to give the Ranger as little weight as possible. Neuron link In order for the Ranger variant to move at max efficiency a link directly to the mind of the pilot was required, otherwise the pilot would have to pull their arm away from moving an arm in order to press buttons. A side effect of this was an elongated helmet and requiring a small scull attachment to be surgically implanted in the pilot. Maneuver cameras The Ranger makes use of two long "wings" mounted on spheres just behind the back and shoulder of the armor, there are cameras near the edges of these that allow for a full 360 degree view of the armors surroundings at all times and even around corners that the pilot is unsure of.